Dragon's Empire
by ElementalF1re
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Boss of the Dragon's Empire Mafia. What happens when he meet's a blonde girl with a fear of violence and blood along with her crazy group of friends? Read and find out [NALU is main pairing!] Rating might change later on!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so, hope you like the OOCness in this fanfic of mine XD

ONTO THE STORY XP

* * *

[Cafeteria]

"GRAY, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME! GET BACK HERE"

"welp, there they go again"

"can't really blame her though, Gray was a dumbass for ruining her cake"

"yeaaaah, but seriously, we should cut him _some_ slack"

"really, Lucy? I swear you're too soft"

"oh shut it Levy! At least I have a heart!"

"why can't he just suffer by Erza's hand instead of runnin' away like a fucking pussy?"

"like you're one to talk Gajeel"

"SHUT UP SHRIMP"

As the three got to their regular table with an injured Gray and a satisfied Erza already waiting there, they waited a few minuted for the others to show up.

Eventually Mira, Elfman, Juvia, Laxus, Jellal, Evergreen, Bixlow and lisanna arrived at the table and sat down. A few minuted passed before gun shots rang through the air and all the students ducked and screamed at the sudden sound as it echoed off the cafeteria walls.

Students ducked for cover as men came from the open doors and pointed guns in their direction.

"where's your principal?!" a man with white hair and a tall built screamed. over every voice quietening all the students making them flinch and remain quiet.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he repeated causing the students to flinch and remain quiet as Lucy had tears come to her eyes and her friends give her worried and knowing looks.

"I'm over here, what do you want?" Makarov walked into the room

"I'm in charge here from now on, you obey me"

"and what makes you say that?" a new voice entered

"ohh, and who are you? Huh brat?"

"if you actually opened your eyes and look close enough than you'd know me straight away but I guess you're just a dense idiot" footsteps rang out in the silent hall as a tall figure with a toned and muscular built towering at 6'1 came from the shadows.

His vibrant pink hair standing out against his almost all black outfit consisting of a tight-fitting shirt and baggy black cargo pants with a white scaled scarf around his neck ad he slowly walked closer and closer to the white haired man.

"w-wait a minute, y-your salamander ain't ya?"

"depends on who's asking"

"boys, get 'em"

"but boss! He's the salamander!"

"who cares! He's alone, there's no one to protect him"

"you might wanna think twice on that one buddy"

Glass shattered as men in black broke in through the windows and ran in through the doors once again holding guns up causing Lucy to once more flinch and let a tear slide down her face as Gray places a hand atop her head.

However, as they looked on, they noticed that instead of holding the guns towards the students, they held them towards the white haired man and his group.

"make a choice, leave my property, or get hurt by my hands"

"grr, fine, we'll leave" with that the man and his group walked out the door followed by a few of the men in black.

After they left, Makarov walked up to the pink haired man

"it's been a while boy"

"could say the same to you gramps" he replied casually with a small smirk on his face

"anyway gramps, I'm serious about this being my property, although, I'm just taking over the costs ok?"

Tears came to Makarovs eyes anime style as he looked at the boy "you're a god send my boy, a god send"

a wholehearted laugh escaped the boys mouth as he looked at the old man before he sent his attention towards Lucy's direction and his eye's narrowed on her making her shed more tears with a horrified expression

walking slowly towards the blonde, he knelt down in front of her and stared at her making Gray, Erza and Gajeel raise their guards.

After nodding he stood up and turned around before whispering into one of the men's ear making him run off and return holding a patch of blue.

The boy took the blue object from the man before once again kneeling in front of Lucy

"hey, do you like cats?" after staring at the boy she slowly nodded although she was still tense

He chuckled at that before placing the blue ball into her lap watching as she let a little squeal as she felt it move around in her lap.

After a few seconds a small head and dark eyes stared into her as the blue blob made a small 'meow' sound before rubbing his head against her side making her giggle at the now identified cat's actions.

"you like him?" Lucy jumped forgetting the male before her

"y-yeah" with still teary eyes, she looked up at the pink haired male

"his name's Happy, I'm Natsu by the way" said the boy with a small smile on his face

"I'm L-Lucy"

"Lucy, huh? That's a nice name, I'll remember it, anyway, I'm gonna go talk to gramps now, you can hold him since I'm only gonna be gone for a bit" with that Natsu turned and walked towards the principal as he watch what happened from afar with an approving smile upon his face.

* * *

so, how'd you like it?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty~ here's chapter 2 for all you people

chapter 3 should be out soon so~ enjoy~~

* * *

[Cafeteria]

"yo gramps"

"Natsu, knowing you, there must be a reason for you to start taking control over schools all over Fiore"

"hehe, guess you caught me red handed" before Makarov could response Natsu's phone started ringing.

"Natsu speaking"

 _"Natsu-san, it's been a while"_

"what do you want?"

 _"I'm looking for someone, someone . . . special"_

"ohh, and who's this special person and what do you want me to do with them" by now Makarov was listening to Natsu's responses.

 _"there's a girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, I want you to transfer her to Sabertooth High"_

"and if I say no?"

 _"then I'll buy her from you, she's in one of your schools, a piece of your property, I'll pay the willing price for her"_ with narrowed eyes Natsu turned his face towards Makarov

"I decline, she's staying in the school that she's at now. Bye Sting" with that Natsu hung up and Makarov nodded before leading him to the office.

* * *

[Makarov's office]

"what was that about?"

"a girl by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, is she in this school?"

"unfortunately yes, you've already meet her"

"wait, your telling me the Lucy I just spoke to was the Heartfilia?" Makarov nodded, worry and concern clear in his aged eyes.

"we need a way to keep her safe from sting and his gang, although I run Dragon Empire, he is the boss of the rivalling gang. If he gets to her-"

"-there will be a lot of trouble" Makarov finished.

They sat in silence before an idea came to Makarov's head

"what if she stays with you?"

"if she stays with- are you crazy?! That might as well get her killed!"

"your house is protected by your members, more protected than here"

"I can just place guards here though"

"and what good will that do? She already has a fear of violence and blood, I don't want that fear of hers getting worse"

"it won't the school will be protec-"

"and what if the guards are defeated? Not only will she get hurt, but so will others!" the two sat in silence once more before Natsu spoke up

"fine, she can stay with me"

"than-"

"BUT, so will those friends of hers"

"ok, now you're the once going crazy here"

"when I walked up to her, her friends were immediately on guard, they can fight can't they" it was a statement, not a question and Makarov knew it

"yes, they can, but what difference will it make?"

"she will feel more comfortable, if she feels comfortable with them around then I'll make sure they stay with her"

"I still don't unddersta-"

"they can fight, they were prepared to when they saw me coming closer towards them right?"

"that's correct"

"they knew who I was correct?"

"yes"

"they know that in a group they can take out extremely strong people, that's why they tensed up, they were preparing to fight me" with that said Makarov looked down and tension grew in the room

"fine, her and her friends will go with you but how am I supposed to break it to them?"

"I don't know, maybe say that I'm giving a 3 month vacation at my private mansion and whoever is selected gets to bring their friends along?"

"Natsu . . . YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Natsu sweat dropped at the statement

"ok, I'm gonna get happy and go to the limo out front, tell the group that they'll be picked up tomorrow afternoon at 3 in front of the school, also, say it's compulsory" with that Natsu turned and walked out towards the cafeteria.

* * *

[Cafeteria]

Once he spotted the blonde he made his way towards her and smiled when he saw her with happy laying on her head as she tried to pry him off and her friends laughing at her attempts. Upon arriving he was greeted with them tensing up once more.

"hehe, you know I'm not gonna hurt you" with that Lucy turned around to face Natsu

"h-hi Natsu"

"hey Luce, I came to get happy back" he watched as she looked disappointed as he took happy off her head and placed him on his shoulder

"Luce? H-hey can I see happy again?" with her head tilted to the side Natsu let out a small chuckle

"yup! Luce, it's my nickname for you. Also I'm allowing gramps to choose a person and that person and their friends get to come to my private mansion for a 3 month holiday. If he chooses you or one of your friends then you'll get to see happy every day for 3 months"

Lucy's face brightened up before her friends relaxed a little bit before she replied

"really?! Are you serious?! I can see happy again?"

"if your chosen then yeah you can. Anyway I'm going now Luce. See ya" with that Natsu followed by a few of his guards left the school.

* * *

[Outside Fairy Tail High]

"man, you're getting soft boss"

"haha, what can I say, I'm just a soft kinda guy" Natsu replied with a chuckle

"besides, if I was only starting to get soft now, I wouldn't of helped you guys back then wouldn't I?"

"yeah I guess, you really are the best boss huh?"

"you bet your fucking ass I am!" laughed Natsu followed by the rest of his guards

* * *

ALRIGHT SO! how'd you like it? Review~


	3. Chapter 3

here's chapter 3~

chapter 4 will be out tomorrow~ Enjoy~

* * *

[Natsu's mansion]

Natsu sat in his office staring at a picture in the far right of his desk before reaching over and picking it up. He brought it closer before running a finger over the face of a white haired woman to the left of the picture before smiling as tears dropped down the side of his face.

He continued to stare before his gaze drifted towards the red haired man whose arms were wrapped around the woman and his head resting on her shoulder. It lingered there for a few seconds before his eyes dropped to the small bundle of pink in the woman's arms.

Tears continued to slide down his face before he placed the picture back on the corner of his desk and wiped away the tears just as his mobile started ringing.

"Natsu speaking"

 _"Natsu, it's Makarov, I've notified Lucy and her friends that they were chosen"_

"how'd they take it?"

 _"her friends are a bit suspicious but Lucy is thrilled that she can see Happy again"_

"at least she's happy right? do you you know why her friends are suspicious?"

 _"you see . . . lucy has been 'used'"_

"'used?"

 _"yes, 'used', boys have dated her in hopes that she'll be a good . . . you know . . . fuck"_

"WHAT?! _TELL_ me that you're joking!"

 _"unfortunately, I'm not, they're worried that you'll try to use her, as well as the fact that you're the boss of Dragons Empire has also put them on edge"_

"haha, that's understandable though right?"

 _"I guess it is. I'll be seeing you soon and am expecting updates while they are in your care"_

"ok gramps, see ya" with that Natsu hung up before turning in his chair to face the full wall windows positioned behind his desk.

The horizon of the sunset over the ocean was truly a sight to see as it placed a calming effect on him. After a few minutes passed he stood up and made his way towards the stairs towards the master bedroom.

* * *

 **|flashback|**

 **[Cafeteria after Natsu left]**

 **Makarov walked onto the elevated section of the cafeteria before scanning the students a few times making them stop and stare at him in confusion.**

 **"alright brats! Listen up! Natsu Dragneel, boss of Dragon's Empire is giving away a 3 month vacation at his beach side mansion to one person and their group of friends."**

 **"wait! So if we're chosen we get 3 months off of school as well as staying in a mansion?!" yelled out Gray as Lucy as well as the others turned to give him a glance before turning to the principal once more.**

 **"correct, that was the reason I was scanning through the crowd earlier"**

 **"have you chosen someone yet!" screamed a random student**

 **"yes in fact I have, I've chosen Lucy Heartfilia" after the statement was made she let out a loud squeal before screaming "I GET SO SEE HAPPY AGAIN!" followed by a few groans from the students and a small cheer from a few of her friends.**

 **Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal remained silent and tensed up slightly which caught the eye of Makarov.**

 **"Lucy, do you know who you want to take with you?"**

 **"yup! I wanna take Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Elfman, Bixlow and Laxus"**

 **"tomorrow afternoon at 3 Natsu will meet me and you at the front gates of the school, this is also a compulsory event" with that Makarov nodded before asking Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Jellal to come to their office while Lucy jumped around in excitement.**

 **[Makarov's office]**

 **"hey gramps, what's up"**

 **"I noticed that when I mentioned that Lucy was chosen you tensed up. Want to tell me why?" he watched as they all once more tensed up before Erza decided to speak up**

 **"well, master you see, we're all just worried about Lucy. I mean, she's been used so many times and it clearly leave an invisible scar on her. We're just worried that he'll do the same to her" Makarov nodded grimly before he turned to the others in the room**

 **"is that true?"**

 **"yes master/gramps" they all replied simultaneous before Makarov dismissed them lost in thought before picking up the phone to call Natsu.**

 **|flashback end|**

* * *

[Natsu's Master Bedroom]

As Natsu entered his room, he jumped and laid on his bed before turning to the side and viewing yet another picture.

It consisted of a blue haired woman this time and the same red haired man from before, except this time there was a small pink haired boy sitting in a chair with the red haired male standing a little to the left behind the chair.

The woman was positioned a little to the right, behind the chair and she was holding the red haired man's hand that was on the chairs back.

The pink haired boy was holding a bundle of blue while a small hand was reaching out towards the small boys face.

Natsu gave a blank stare at the picture that was mounted on the wall of his bedroom before sitting up and walking towards the curtains beside the picture.

He stilled with hesitation before he withdrew the curtains, closing off the picture from his room and hiding it from sight. He to a step back and stared at where the picture was before he closed the curtains.

He turned and headed to the bathroom deciding to take a shower before going to rest for the night.

* * *

So, you like this chapter?

Review Please~


	4. Chapter 4

welp. here's chapter 4 for all you people. 

Chapter 5 will be out sometime tomorrow but if not tomorrow then Wednesday.

anyway, ~enjoy the story~

* * *

[Time skip; 2:55pm Fairy Tail High front gates]

"I wonder when he's gonna be here" questioned Lucy quietly while Gray and Erza sweat dropped at her question

"there's still 5 minutes Lucy, it won't take long"

"ohh, I know! I just want to see Happy again!"

"wow, you must really like Happy huh?" Laxus said as he bent over to look the blonde in the eye

"YuP!" was her enthusiastic reply before she spotted a black stretched hummer coming towards the school

"hey, you don't think that that's the car we're going in do you?"

"nah! There's no . . . way" Gray's words died in his throat as he saw the stretched hummer park in front of the gates and Natsu walk out the car.

"yo" everyone sweat dropped at his greeting but before anyone could question anything Lucy decided to but in

"hey, hey, Natsu, did you bring Happy with you?" Lucy was jumping with joy while Natsu quietly chuckled before heading towards the stretch and leaning in through the window

He came out with the blue cat latched onto his left shoulder before turning and heading towards Lucy. Laxus, Jellal, Gray and Erza were a little reluctant to move from their original position in front of Lucy but they moved anyway giving room for Natsu to get through.

Natsu stopped in front of Lucy before giving her Happy while she was trying to contain her excitement. Once Natsu handed her the cat, Happy immediately started rubbing against the side of her face purring while she giggled at it's antics.

"he must really like you"

"hehe, I don't know why though, maybe he likes me more than you" Everyone fell over fearing for Lucy's life while Natsu started laughing at her remark.

"maybe. He's never reacted like that so anyone apart from me. Anyway, anything you want gramps before we leave?"

"make sure you keep me updated on them or else I'm giving you a detention" Natsu laughed at the statement

"don't worry gramps, I'll make sure they stay safe, besides, what could go wrong?"

"everything" whined Makarov while Natsu just looked at him and chuckled

"alright, we'll be going now gramps. I'll let you know when we get to my place ok?"

"yeah, sure, have fun you brats!" screamed Makarov while they group started getting into the stretch that was settled on the curve.

After everyone entered the stretch, a window connecting the driver seat to the back opened and a man with dark hair looked through

"yo Natsu, where we going?" Natsu turned to the others

"do you guys wanna go anywhere before we head to my place?" everyone remained quiet. Just as Natsu was about to tell the driver to go home Lucy spoke up

"can we get ice-cream before we go?" everyone sweat dropped, driver included.

"you heard the girl Macao, anywhere specific?"

"ohh, there's this place in the centre of town, it's called 'IceKings Ice-Cream' or something like that" Natsu sweat dropped

"sure, why not, Macao?"

"haha, no problem boss" with that the window closed and they took off while Natsu watched on as they started talking about random subjects.

From sport to homework, teachers to their favourite food. They just went on and on as he just sat back and watched with a small smile plastered on his face.

The window opened back up just as the car stopped to notify the group of their arrival. One by one the group got out the car with Natsu coming out last. He followed everyone inside.

Just as they were about to order erza spoke up

"wait, how are we supposed to pay if we left our wallets in the car?" everyone stilled in dramatic silence before Natsu spoke up

"I can pay" they all looked at him

"serious, get what ever you want and I'll pay. I'm practically a millionaire" with that the group cheered before lining up to take their orders.

After they finished ordering and Natsu was about to pay but was quickly interrupted

"why don't you order anything?" Natsu stared at the blond

"because I don't really want one?" Lucy watched as he tilted to the side just barely before she realised that he was nervous about something

"you've never tried ice-cream before have you?" she was trying not to laugh. It was evident on her face.

Natsu growled before turning his head to the side.

"OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY HAVN'T!" by now the entire group was giving Natsu the 'oh-my-god-you-have-got-to-be-joking' look while Natsu just blankly started at them

"nop" he said popping the 'p'

"Erza"

"yes Lucy?"

"order him an ice-cream" Erza stared at the girl, who was staring at Natsu, who was staring at the group. She giggled before walking to the counter and buying him a vanilla ice-cream with a chocolate top coat covered in nuts.

After they made it she handed it to the pinkette as he just stared at it then looked at her.

"am I supposed to eat this?"

"yes, yes you are" Natsu shrugged before quickly paying and taking a bit of the ice-cream.

As he looked up he sweat dropped at the group who were looking at him intensely.

"so?" started gray

"do you like it?" questioned Lucy. Natsu remained quiet

"common, tell us if you like it already!" screamed Erza. A few seconds passed as they had a stare of before he answered

"it's cold" everyone in the shop fell to the floor . . . anime style.

* * *

WELL, That's the end of chapter 4

Review~


	5. Chapter 5

here's chapter 5 for all you patient people~

Chapter 6 will be out some time tomorrow

enjoy the chapter~

* * *

"when are we gonna get to the mansion already?~"

"we'll be there soon, we're only 5 minutes away"

"but I wanna go to sleep~ I'm tiered and sleepy"

"it's only been 3 hours since I've picked you and your friends up! How are you tiered?"

The group watched in mild humor as Natsu and Lucy bickered over how Lucy was tiered.

"why don't you just sleep in here than?"

"cause who's gonna take me to the room when I DO fall asleep?"

"I don't know, one of your friends?" He pointed towards the other blond sitting at the opposite side of the hummer. She stared at Laxus in silence for a few seconds before slowly turning to him and waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"nahh! There's no way they'd do that" with that she turned and started ignoring him making him look at the rest of the group before pointing at the girl with a crazed look

"is she always like this!" the group gave him a sympathetic nod

"what have I gotten myself into!" he screamed making the group sweat drop.

A few minutes passed before they herded a soft snore that was barely noticeable. Slowly, the group turned their head dramatically towards the small blond snuggling into the side of the lounge. They spotted Happy climbing the lounge and also snuggling into her stomach.

Natsu chuckled at the sight only being heard by himself and Erza who was seated to his right. She stared at the boy known as the most dangerous man in Fiore. She stared at him before he turned his heat to her slightly.

"you know" by now everyone was looking at her "you're not as bad as the rumours say you are"

Natsu let out a chuckle "yeah~, neither was my dad, he was the previous boss, started the organisation"

"then how come you've gotten such a big name?"

"well, we never actually kill people or anyone for that matter. We have a big name because we take down other gangs and Mafia's"

"wait really?"

"yup" they felt the car come to a stop before the window opened once more

"we're here boss" with that said they got out the car one by one before Erza noticed Natsu turning towards Lucy. She stood in the doorway of the car watching his movements.

He slowly picked up the girl placing the cat on her stomach and walking towards the door of the car. He stepped out the car with Lucy still in his arms.

"hey, can one of you hold her or get her stuff?"

"I'll get her stuff" Gray turned to gather her stuff before Natsu motioned for them to follow them

Upon entering the front gate they cast their eyes upon a three story building mounted with full length glass windows on the second and third level with a few pillars at the front with vines embedded with purple flowers climbing the pillars.

Once they climbed the steps leading to the front door, they noticed how tall the doors really were and that there was a dragon etched into the door. Natsu hit the base of the door with his foot before the door was opened by a tall muscular man with shoulder length orange hair and dark onyx eyes.

His Left arm and leg were prosthetics, noticeable even though he was wearing a suit.

"hey Natsu, these the kids that are staying for 3 months?" the man stared at the blond in his arms than to the blue cat nestled on her stomach.

"yeah, I'm just gonna take this one," he motioned with his head towards the blonde in his arms "to one of the guest rooms" the man nodded before he turned to Natsu once more

"what do you want me to do with the others?"

"help them take their stuff up to the spare rooms on my floor" the man did a double take startling the group

"wait, on YOUR floor, as in the THIRD floor"

"yes Gildarts, the THIRD floor" Natsu said before starting to walk up the stairs with Gray in tow

The group stared at the man they now know as Gildarts. He stared back at them before clearing his throat.

"well, lets get going" he said before he picked up a few bags that were settled on the floor. As they started walking up the stairs Mira spoke up

"why were you so shocked when Natsu said he wanted you to take us to stay in the third floor?" Gildarts stilled before sighing

"you see, no one but Natsu and I are allowed on the third floor"

"whys that?" questioned Lisanna

"there's a lot of sentimental values and memories that he has on that floor. You'll come to notice that there will be a lot of photos in the corridor" just as he said that they arrived on said level. The group looked around the hall that was mounted with pictures that greeted them.

"this is the highest level. You can pick any one of the rooms but the room at the end with the double door is Natsu's. Each room has 2 double beds in them except for the one on the right at the end. That has a queen bed. You're not allowed to enter any room except for your bedroom on this level. Ok?" everyone nodded.

* * *

Well, Next chapter they'll be choosing rooms. it's quite entertaining really

anyway, review~


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 for you all~

Enjoy~

* * *

"SHOTTY HAVING THE QUEEN BED!"

"NO IT'S MINE!"

"NOOOO I WANT IT~!" with that the group ran towards the door but before they could reach it the door opened and Gray emerged from it followed by Natsu.

The group froze comically while Natsu and Gray stared at them for a few seconds before turning to each other and bursting out in laughter. They group watched as they used each other as support due to laughing so hard.

"what's so funny?!"

"YOU ALL RACED TO THE ROOM WHEN I ALREADY GAVE THE ROOM TO LUCE" Natsu continued to collapse to the floor in laughter with tears in his eyes before they heard Gildarts start laughing.

"YOUR FACES" Gray wheezed out before he too fell to the floor in a laughing mess while he and Natsu continued to laugh their asses off.

"ok, we get it, Lucy already gets the room"

"then who's bunking with who?"

Natsu stood up slowly with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"you two" he pointed to Laxus and mira "you two" he pointed to bixlow and lisanna "you two" he pointed to Jellal and erza "you two" he pointed to Gajeel and Levy "you two" he turned and pointed to Elfman and Evergreen "and you two" he turned to his side and pointed to Gray and Juvia

"there, all done" after he said that everyone looked to their partner and Natsu watched as they all got red faced

"we done now? Get your bags and make your way to the rooms now~"

Everyone grabbed their bags before they made their way to their respective rooms with small blushes on their faces. Natsu watched along with Gildarts as they entered their rooms.

"I'm gonna get back to work, if they need anything get someone to do it for them please. Also, give them a tour of the house"

"no prob Natsu" Gildarts smiled at the boy before he watched as Natsu turned and walked to the staircase and descended to the second level where the office was located.

Once he saw that Natsu was out of sight he let a small frown come to his face before staring at the door with the blond haired girl sleeping inside.

A few minutes passed before the group gathered in the hallway outside the rooms.

"alright, how bout I give you a tour of the house?"

"sure/yeah why not" they group responded simultaneously.

Gildarts nodded before he turned and walked to the stairs with the group following right behind him

"as you know, this is Natsu's level, basically his quarters." They got down the stairs before the were standing in front of a large door

"this is the seconds level, you'll find Natsu's office, storage room, laundry and 2 bathrooms on this level. In his office he has a bathroom and a kitchen" the group nodded before Gildarts continued down stairs to the first level

"this is the, as we like to call it, group level, there's 3 bathrooms, lounge room, kitchen, game room which is basically an arcade and in the back yard there is a pool and a spa as well as an outdoor kitchen" the group marvelled but before they could reply, Gildarts started talking again

"and finally, the basement" when Gildarts said that, the group expected to see cells and torture chambers but instead they saw a gym, 3 bathrooms, 5 showers, a kitchen and a few lockers to store any small items.

"well, this is where you can come to train. I also forgot to mention that the games room is also a 2 storey room that extends to the basement. It's sort of like a hang out zone for Natsu and the members if they come over. There's a door to the basement part of the room at the far end of the gym" with that said, the group looked at each other before they all raced to the door that Gildarts mentioned.

Gildarts stared in shock before he sweat dropped and slowly followed them to the games room. Upon stepping into the room, he watched as the group of students marvelled at the sight before them.

"can we play any of the- OH MY GOD HE HAS THE LATEST CALL OF DUTY!" the boys of the group all jumped towards the disk and stared at it like it was going to disappear if they blink

"ughh, boys" they girls nodded

"ok, if your done why don't we go to the lounge room so you can introduce yourselves to Natsu and I" the group nodded before following Gildarts upstairs and into the lounge room where Natsu was sitting and waiting.

Once they got closer they noticed a sleepy blond sitting next to him playing with Happy that was crawling and jumping from Natsu to Lucy while he was chuckling at her attempts of trying to retrieve said cat.

"yo, Natsu, I gave the group a small tour of the house. They're gonna introduce themselves now" Natsu turned to the group with interest before Erza spoke up

"I'm Erza"

"Jellal"

"Gray"

"Juvia is Juvia"

"I'm levy"

"names Gajeel"

"Laxus"

"I'm Mira"

"I'm lisanna"

"Bixlow"

"I'm Evergreen"

"I'm Elfman"

"nice meeting you all even though I meet you all ages ago but honestly, who cares?"

* * *

Welp, there's that, Review~


	7. Chapter 7

**SO, this is late . . . Really late . . . BUT, I have my reasons**

 **here's next chapter Enjoy~**

* * *

[Natsu's office the next day: 5am]

The sound of the laptop keys being pressed echoed in the room as Natsu typed away at a file. A few minuted passed before he paused and looked up. He turned back to the computer before opening the security cameras and looking through them slowly before he turned to the outdoor ones.

Natsu paused as he noticed a dark shaded figure standing at a distance. The figure was looking at about the top floor. As Natsu sat there trying to figure out what he was looking at he snapped.

"GILDARTS!" the door slammed open

"A man is at the East side of the mansion! Get him and DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" with that Gildarts ran out the room and Natsu sat back down in his chair watching in the security cameras as he spotted Gildarts behind the man.

Natsu watched as he delivered a karate chop to the back of the person's neck and the figure slump against the floor before Gildarts looked in the direction of the camera and nodded.

Natsu stood and went to the door and as he opened the door he was greeted with Gildarts walking towards him with the unknown man over his shoulder.

"put him in the box" Gildarts nodded before he went towards a bookshelf and pulled a book. The door opened and a control panel and a glass window stood before the duo. Natsu walked in first and sat in the chair before the panel.

Gildarts opened a door beside the panel and walked in where a lounge and coffee table were set up in the middle of a white room. The glass blended in to the wall like a one sided window. Gildarts set the man down on the lounge before walking to the door and closing it behind him as he walked out.

"Gildarts, you can go now. If any of my guests wake up have someone prepare them breakfast please"

"yes sir"

"oh and one more thing-" Gildarts turned his head slightly "if they ask where I am, tell them I'll be down as soon as possible. Also, tell them that there will be a few guests arriving sooner or later"

Gildarts said nothing as he walked out the door before it closed behind him. Natsu continued to watch the man before he saw that he was starting to stir awake.

Natsu leaned forward and held a button before talking. "Who are you?" the man sat up, sleep immediately gone from his eyes

"I'll ask again, who are you?" the man stayed silent

"don't answer then, but remember that you won't be getting any food or water as long as you don't answer my questions" that seemed to make the man snap

"wait! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"tell me why you're here and everything you know" the man hesitated before he sighed and answered

"I came to spy on a girl called Lucy Heartfilia"

"why?"

"it was an order"

"from who?"

"I don't know! All our orders are given to us by the second in command and no one knows who the boss is!"

"you don't know who you're working for?"

"no I don't, honestly" Natsu paused and watched as the man looked down as he barely noticed tears coming to the man's eyes

"what's your name" the man looked up in shock at hearing Natsu's voice so soft "why do you continue living? What makes you want to live?"

"my name's Alzack, Alzack Connell. I live for my wife and daughter" Natsu paused and looked up in interest

"you have a wife and daughter?" Natsu spoke after a while

"yeah-" Alzack had a loving look in his eyes "-my wife's name is Bisca and my daughter's name is Asuka"

"who do you work for and why?"

"I work for a man and from what I've heard he's apparently the owner of Heartfilia railways. The reason I work for him is because it's the only way for me to make money"

"why is it the only way?"

"I'm a former criminal, I specialise in guns along with my wife and no one wants to employ a former criminal" Alzack looked down before Natsu made a decision

"why don't you work for me?"

"WHAT?!" shock was written all over Alzack's face and Natsu laughed a little

"why not? If you work for me you are guaranteed to have a roof over your head, food to feed your family and clothes for yourself and them too. Furthermore, I pay for all your basic needs, ask any one of the people who work for me and they'll say the same thing"

Alzack's eyes widened before he stood up and slammed his hand on the coffee table before looking directly at the one sided window

"I'll do it. I'll work for you" Natsu smiled at the man before he stood up and walked over to the door. As Natsu opened it, Alzack turned to him

"so, names Natsu, I'm your new boss from now on. You can call me by my name, sir or boss"

"um, Natsu, is there a way for me to get in contact with my wife?" Natsu turned to the man

"what's your address?"

"what?

"your address, here's a piece of paper, write it down and I'll send someone to go retrieve them and all their belongings" Alzack nodded before writing his address and handing it back to Natsu.

Natsu nodded before he motioned with his head for Alzack to follow him. Natsu walked to the back of the room and pressed a button before the door slid open and they were back in his office.

"where are we going now?"

"we're going to the kitchen, you must be hungry since you still havn't had anything to eat or drink today"

As Alzack was about to reply that he wasn't his stomach grumbled causing Natsu to look at with the "i-told-you-so face" making Alzack scratch the back of his neck sheepishly

Natsu smiled before he started walking to the office door with Alzack following right behind him. Once they exited the office Natsu turned and scanned his hand before a resounding lock was heard.

Natsu continued down the hallway towards a set of stairs before he descended along with Alzack.

* * *

 **Hope you like it~**

 **Chapter 8 will be out soon~ Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, so, this is late . . . again . . . but i have my reasons so shh~**

 **anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

[Natsu's POV]

As we walked down the stairs I began to hear a whole lot of racket coming from the kitchen making me slow down and Alzack look at me questioningly.

"it's just my guests that'll be staying here for the next few months"

Alzack nodded before we continued down the stairs and around the corner. As I continued walking I opened the kitchen door only to be meet with something watery splashing on my face followed by silence.

Once I raised by hand to wipe away whatever it was, I looked at it and to my surprise it's chocolate milk . . . CHOCOLATE MILK ! ! ! !

I slowly looked up to find everyone frozen in comical positions with food in their hands ready to be thrown at someone opposite them.

"what the fuck is going on?"

"uhh . . . food fight?" I turned towards the voice that belonged to a shirtless Gray and narrowed my eyes. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed the others in the room tense before I slowly started bending down towards as egg that hasn't broken yet.

As I stood up the group was watching me like a hawk before I threw it at Gray hitting him in the face causing Lucy and Gajeel to drop whatever they were holding to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing.

Gray wiped away the raw egg that was sliding down his face before looking at me with evil eyes

"ohh~ no you didn't"

"ohh~ yess I did!" Gray launched a toast at me which i dodged making it hit Alzack instead

"oh that's it! You're so~ getting it!" with that everyone in the kitchen started a massive food fight.

I dived behind a counter on the far side while I saw Erza and Jellal go and grab pans to use as shields from incoming food. I watched as Evergreen and Elfman teamed up as well as Gray and Juvia. I also spotted Levy using Gajeel as a meat shield.

I felt someone nudge me and turned to see Lucy and Alzack looking at me with a glint in their eyes

"alright you two, what're you planning?"

"let's egg 'em" Lucy looked at me with that same glint in her eyes while Alzack nodded agreeing with her.

"I'm in" with that we each grabbed a carton of eggs and split up into 3 separate corners that were well protected before I heard Alzack scream "FIRE!'

As I rose from behind the counter and launched eggs at everyone that was nearby, Lucy and Alzack doing the same.

[kitchen 5 minutes later]

"clean up"

"but Gildarts! I didn't even start it"

"I don't care, you became a part of it and now there is eggs all over the place"

"you're just mad cause you didn't get to have any fun, aren't you?"

Gildarts stared in silence at Natsu. "OH MY GOD YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Natsu laughed along with everyone else before Gildarts left. As he left they started cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"never knew your good at food fights"

"welp! I got a lot of hidden secrets!" Natsu laughed before he noticed Lucy sway in the corner of his eye.

"Lucy, are you ok?" the group fixed their eyes on her before she stared for a few seconds.

"yeah, I'm fine" Natsu stared at the girl a few feet away from him

"no, you're not. Can one of you guys take her up to her room? Also, can one of you call the doctor? The number is in the lounge room on the coffee table" Gray nodded before he made his way towards the blonde

"noo~, I'm not sick~ I don't wanna go back to bed~"

"sorry Lucy but you're gonna have to" with that Gray slung Lucy over his shoulder before walking up the stairs while Erza walked towards the lounge room and found the number on the small table and called it using the house phone.

 _"alright brat, what'd you do this time?"_

"umm, hi, my friend is sick and we want you to check up on her"

 _"wait, who is this and why are you calling on Natsu's phone?"_

"we're guests and we're staying over for a while. Natsu was the one who told me to call you on this phone"

 _"Alright, I'll be there soon"_

Before Erza could say goodbye, the phone line was already gone. She shrugged before turning and walking back into the kitchen to help finish with the cleaning up.

As they were cleaning about 10 minutes passed before Gildarts came in through the door

"Natsu, Alzack's family's here"

"alright, bring them inside into the lounge room. Alzack and I will be out once we clean ourselves up a bit" Gildarts nodded before leaving with Natsu and Alzack following leaving the rest of the group in the kitchen.

Natsu and Alzack quickly ran upstairs into the study on the second level.

"here, throw these on, they should fit" Natsu and Alzack them proceeded to get changed before running back downstairs to the lounge room were Natsu spotted a woman with a cowboy hat and long hair.

Next to the woman sitting on the couch was a small girl wearing a cowgirl outfit and holding a small toy gun.

"you must be Bisca" the woman turned around and once she spotted Alzack she ran to him along with the girl who called out "DADDY!"

"hey cowgirl, how're you doing?" the little girl laughed for a while before responding

"I'm good daddy but are you in trouble?"

"why would I be in trouble?"

"because you're in the enemy's house!"

"jut because I'm in the enemy's house doesn't mean that I'm in trouble" the little girl 'ohh'ed before laughing and running around the lounge room asking about what things are.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's next chapter~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Natsu watched Asuka run around the room shouting questions left, right and centre before he sat down on the lounge motioning for Alzack and Bisca to do the same.

Just as they sat down, the students came out the kitchen covered in the remaining food.

"hey~ what do we do now?" Natsu turned towards them

"there's a pool out back. You can clean up and go for a swim if you want. Otherwise just do what you want" the group nodded before they all ran up the hall laughing and joking around.

"so, in case your wondering Bisca, Alzack isn't in any trouble"

"he isn't" Natsu watched as the women visibly relaxed before she tensed up again

"if he isn't in trouble than what's he in?"

"I just offered him a job here and he accepted"

"job what job-" she turned towards her husband "what job is he talking about?"

"I just work for him now" Bisca gave a hesitant nod at her husband before turning to Natsu once more

"what's the catch?"

"there is no catch, if he works for me than he gets a 2 story house unlimited food and water as well as clothing and a pay check every week depending on what he did that week"

"are you serious?" Natsu gave a nod before handing her an envelop

"in that envelope is your new address as well as the key to the house and a pay check containing five hundred thousand dollars to help you make a new start"

Bisca stared at him before ripping open the envelope and taking out everything inside and staring.

"w-what if we run out of money?"

"then I'll give you more" Natsu smiled at Bisca before standing and stretching his arms above his head

"alright, I'm gonna get back to work. If you have any problems just give me a call, my number is on the fridge in the house" Bisca nodded dumbfound making Alzack give a small chuckle

"common cowgirl, we're going to our new house now!"

"really?! Are we moving into a new house?!" Alzack nodded before standing and picking Asuka up and leading Bisca out the mansion giving Natsu a wave before shutting the door behind him.

As they left Natsu let a frown adorn his face before he sighed and made his way back up to his study

"man~ I really need a power nap" as he made it up to the second story he saw the students making their way down the stairs in their swim wear.

"Natsu~ come to the pool with us~" Natsu turned his head towards the blond woman

"sorry Lucy, but I have work to do"

"do you always have to do work?"

"yup, how else do you think the gang will work?"

"a computer does it for you?" the group sweat dropped at Lucy antics

"ok, how about this, let me do at least 1 hour of work then I'll come down. Deal?"

"deal!" with that Lucy continued down the stairs with a little hop to her step. Natsu turned towards the others

"how do you deal with her?"

"I don't know. We just do"

" . . . I have a feeling that she has that hurt puppy look . . . she has it doesn't she"

Natsu watched as the group slowly nodded before he swiftly turned and walked into his office closing the door behind him.

[1 hour later]

Natsu lifted his head a little when he heard a knock at his door before continuing with the paper work not even bothering to look at the clock.

"come in" the door opened before a blond head popped in through the crack

"Natsu, are you coming to the pool now~" Natsu sighed when he heard the familiar wine of the blond haired maiden

"Lucy, I have work to do"

"but you promised~"

"Lucy I can't" Natsu lifted his head only to have a puppy look thrown at him making him sweat drop.

"Lucy . . . I can't go swimming"

"but, but" Lucy's eyes started tearing up making him stand up from his chair

"no no no no no come on, don't cry, I'll go get changed now" Lucy looked at him before she sniffled

"really?"

 _"damn it"_ "yeah really"

Lucy cheered before grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stars towards his room and pushing him in.

"get changed, I'll wait out here" Natsu sighed before closing the door and proceeding towards his walk in closet and grabbing his board shorts that was black and had flames on the left leg before getting changed into them.

As he opened the door Lucy came barrelling towards him grabbing his hand in the process.

"come on, come on, come on! Lets go swimming now!"

"ok, ok, I'm coming" Natsu felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile before he continued following her out to the pool.

Once they went outside everyone stopped to look at the pair as they walked out with linked hands

Once Natsu was out Lucy let go of his arm before promptly jumping into the pool in a squealing mess leaving Natsu to wander towards one of the pool side chairs to lay back on.

Once Lucy emerged she went to the edge of the pool where Natsu was seated at.

"hey~ Natsu~ come in the water~"

"I don't wan't to"

"pweasseeeee~"

"I said n-!" Natsu was cut off as Lucy splashed him with water

* * *

 **well~ there's that**

 **Review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty, here's chapter 10~**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone froze in shock while Natsu slowly raised his hand to his face and wiped some water away from his eyes. Laxus stood up along with Erza, Jellal, Mira and Gray and watched Natsu like a hawk.

Natsu seeing this stood up and turned towards the outdoor kitchen just a few feet away and opened a cupboard underneath the sink.

When Natsu disappeared from sight behind the counter, the others tensed and as they started walking towards the counter when Natsu suddenly jumped up with a water gun and squirted them.

"haha, you just started a war Lucy"

"HA! You wish!" after that Natsu grabbed a few guns, throwing them to random people scattered around the pool. Once he handed out all the guns he picked up, he jumped into the pool.

Lucy seeing that he was coming towards her started to run from him but doesn't get far before he grabbed her and lifted her up.

"haha, got you"

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy proceeded to snatch his gun and shoot him in the face causing him to drop her with a large splash before he retreated into the water holding his breathe.

With the others, the ones who caught the guns Natsu threw were Erza, Gray, Laxus, Elfman and Lisanna. Just as they received the guns, Gray was the first to fire it hitting Juvia who then proceeded to grab the hose and turn it on.

After turning it on she wet everyone who was out of the pool bringing them back to reality; there was a war going on and they wanted to win

"Everyone get into teams!" they heard Lucy say which brought their attention to her. Just as she said that, Gray and Natsu, who has now emerged from the water, screamed that they wanted to be captains.

Once that was said, Gray picked Juvia, Erza, Laxus, Levy, Bixlow and Evergreen while Natsu chose Lucy, Jellal, Mira, Gajeel, Lisanna and Elfman.

Lucy grabbed Natsu and Mira's hands and dragged them towards one side of the pool while Gray went to the other side to discuss their strategies.

"alright, what are we gonna do?"

"why don't we all pick someone and we go after them?"

"yeah/that's cool/sure, why not"

"ok, I've got icicle dick"

"I got Juvia! Besides, she's gotta stop calling me her love rival"

"I'll get Laxus!" Elfman and Lisanna shivered at the hidden threat in Mira's words

"I'll get Erza"

"I'm gettin shrimp" the group heard someone shout a small "it's Levy!" before they continued on picking who's getting who

"I got Bixlow!"

"I'm getting Ever cause I'm a MAN!" the group sweat dropped before Natsu spoke up again

"give me a minute while I go get more water guns" Natsu ran off before they could reply making the other group stop talking to watch as he ran inside.

"oi, metal head! Where'd flame ass go?"

"he went in to get a few more things" just as he said that Natsu came back outside with a bag heaved over his left shoulder.

"alright, who's ready for war?"

Everyone sprinted for the bag and looking inside to find already loaded water guns and balloons ready for everyone to use making everyone grab a gun and a few water balloons before they went to their respective teams.

They sat in silence making the tension in the area rise to the point where you could cut it with a knife. A few more seconds passed before Gray screamed "CHARGED" creating chaos on the now 'battlefield'

Elfman, Mira and Lisanna jumped into the pool while squirting Ervergreen, Laxus and Bixlow at the same time while Gray and Natsu clashed in the 'battle of the leaders' showdown. Jellal Raced towards the kitchen counter for cover while Erza was shooting at him.

Lucy raced to the other side of the pool while throwing a water bomb at Juvia making her throw one in return. Before they both ran towards the hose with the same plan in mind

"GIVE JUVIA THE HOSE!"

"NO! I FUCKING WANT IT YOU WATER WOMAN!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO JUVIA?!"

"I SAID! GIVE ME THE FUCKING HOSE WATER WOMAN!"

"JUVIA WILL NEVER SURRENDER FOR THE SAKE OF HER BELOVED GRAY-SAMA!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!"

"JUVIA SAYS IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE!/ TOO FUCKING LATE NOW!" Gray sweat dropped at the duo while Natsu just stared dumbfounded

"since when did Luce become so vicious?"

"luce?"

"yeah, nickname for her" Gray stared at Natsu in which he continues watching the girls.

"you know," Natsu hummed ",for a mafia leader your ok" Natsu hummed once more

"you never know Gray, this might just be an act," Natsu's eyes turned cold as he gave a sideways glance at Gray through his bangs and lowered his voice so that only Gray could hear

", besides, don't trust anyone while you and your friends are here. The only person you should trust is Gildarts. Make sure all your friends listen to him and him only. My world is totally different compared to yours"

Gray stayed silent before he grinned "we'll talk about this later, lets continue this fight" and so they did.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was towering over Levy as they had a stair off. Levy smirked before throwing a water balloon right at Gajeel's face making him raise a hand to clear his eyes.

"wrong move shrimp" he smirked, only then did Levy know what she had done.

Gajeel dropped his water gun and then grabbed Levy, lifting her over his shoulder before proceeding to walk smugly with a thrashing Levy over his shoulder towards the pool before he jumped in with a large splash, interrupting Mira, Laxus, Lisanna, Bixlow, Elfman and evergreen from their water fights.

However, before the fight could continue there were 2 solid knocks on the glass door.

Everyone looked up expecting to see Gildarts but instead saw a man who looked identical to Natsu but taller with a slightly bigger built and dark red hair. He wore a silver paradise button up shirt with loose white basketball designer shorts and a pair of sandals.

When everyone looked at him he gave a small smile before sliding open the glass

"hey Natsu" the group watched as Natsu smiled widely at the man before he jumped up screaming "Dad! You made it!" making the others scream out a lout "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **WELL, papa Igneel's here baby**

 **Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11~ I know the chapters are always out late, but there is some crap goin on in my "oh-so-complicated" life**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Natsu's pov]

"WHAT?!" once every one calmed down after their little outburst I grabbed one of the towels that was sitting on the chair that was closest to the door.

"I'm goin' inside, dry up and I'll introduce you to my family" I watched for a split second as the group nodded before I turned and walked inside, dad taking the lead.

"so, didn't know you were having guests"

"yeah . . . I have my reasons though"

"I expect an explanation later though"

"yeah yeah old man" dad let out a small chuckle at my antics before he sat down

"Gran, Wendy and Metalicana's outside if ya wanna let 'em in" I hummed before walking towards the front door and opening it only to have a body smash into mine to which I promptly picked up and threw over my shoulder.

"Natsu~" I laughed at the intro before taking in her appearance. She wore a long sleeved dark purple and white dress with black stockings underneath. Her hair, a dark blue, were held up by 2 ribbons. **(GMG's outfit if you don't know what I'm trying to describe ~)**

"hey Wens, How's it goin?"

"good" Wendy let out a chuckle before I set her down and gave a blue haired woman who looked like an older version of Wendy wearing a casual white dress, Grandeny, a kiss on the cheek

"hey mum"

"hi Natsu, how are you?" she smiled at me

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good" just as the words left her mouth a tall figure with short pitch black hair wearing cargo shorts and a baggy black shirt with piercings and pitch black eyes, came barrelling through the door crashing into me

"HEY BRAT!"

"GET OFF A ME YOU HEAVY ASSED SHIT!"

"HEY! Is that how you talk to your uncle?" I watched as he pouted

"stop pouting uncle, and they said I was childish" I whispered only to have the small group laugh at me.

[no one's pov]

Natsu, Wendy, Grandeny and Metalicana walked into the living room just as the others came into the living room from the pool

"GAJEEL!"

"DAD!"

"WHAT 'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!/WHAT THE FUCK 'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu was the one to scream now

"oh yeah, Natsu, meet Gajeel, he's your cousin"

"YOU ONLY TOLD ME NOW?!"

"MY COUSIN IS A FUCKING MAFIA LEADER?!"

Igneel and Metalicana stared at each other before they looked at them both and shrugged while saying "yeah"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other before Wendy decided to speak up

"does that mean Gajeel-san is my cousin?" everyone looked to the girl who was standing at the head of the couch.

"who're you?"

"I'm Natsu's sister!"

"so . . . this squirt's my cousin too?"

"hey!"

"yup" responded the red headed man before the black haired one started chuckling loudly.

"I'm goin' up ta get changed" Gajeel started walking up the stairs and the others followed soon after with Wendy yelling a quick "I'm coming too!" while the Dragneels and Redfox trailed them with their eyes.

Just as they were out of view and earshot a few seconds after the atmosphere changed drastically and Grandeny was the one to speak up.

"who is she?"

"I'll have to tell you later, who do you think she is?"

"Layla's" came a small whisper from the red haired man. Natsu stayed silent. About 5 minutes past before all hell broke through

"Why the FUCK would you hide this?!" he was outraged and they all knew it

"WHAT DID YOU WAN'T ME TO DO?!" Grandeny and Metalicana stilled and tensed as they watched Natsu lean forwards in the chair he was seated in with angered eyes while Igneel stood up.

"I don't know, TELL US!"

"how the fuck could I do that?! You're lucky that I realised that she was Layla's daughter otherwise she would have been-"

"what?" everyone in the room stilled and snapped their heads in the direction of the stairs where the group of teens and Wendy stood. Lucy at the front with wide eyes.

"what are you talking about?" although quiet, no one responded

"what are you FUCKING, TALKING ABOUT?!" all the adults and Natsu flinched at her shriek before Metalicana spoke up in a surprisingly gentle voice

"it's not what you're thinking"

"and how do you know that?" her tone was deadly

"because it's clear in your voice. If anything, your thinking of it in the wrong way" Lucy stilled before turning and running up the stairs. Everyone was silent before they heard a loud slam coming from the third floor.

Grandeny stood up before speaking quietly "I'll talk to her" but before she could reach the stairs, Erza, Gray, Laxus and Mira blocked it

"you're not going up until we know what the hell's going on"

"that's classified information" Natsu spoke for the first time since they returned from upstairs

"and why's that?" Erza spoke slowly, as if testing the boundaries, but Natsu didn't respond. He only turned to Gray.

"remember what I told you? Gray."

"how could I forget"

"tell me what I told you then"

"you said to 'not trust anyone but Gildarts and Gildarts only'"

"correct, so if you know what's good for all of you, I suggest you let my mother through"

The group froze, as if uncertain, before Gray lowered his guard and moved aside. Erza, Laxus and Mira following his lead soon after but with narrowed eyes.

Natsu stood up and stretched before making his way towards the basement

"if you're staying here than tell Gildarts to prepare a room for you guys. We'll discuss things later" Igneel and Metalicana watched Natsu walk away while Wendy watched the scene with a heart broken look in her eyes as tears gathered.

Igneel looked at his daughter before he walked to her making the others next to her take a few uncertain steps back, upon reaching her he picked her up and carried the young girl on his hip

"don't worry 'bout him Wendy"

"but . . . I wan't Natsu back" the tears that were once gathered at her eyes finally fell silently before they hit the floor. Igneel watched his daughter with a sad look in his eyes before he turned towards the outdoor pool

"let's go play outside, what'ya say?" Wendy slowly nodded.

* * *

 **Review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12~**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

[Natsu mansion; gym]

The sound of punches and kicks hitting a punching bag on the far side of the gym in a rapid pace echoed in the empty room. The punches speed up as the kicks subsided and continued to pick up the pace as the hits continued.

The smell of sweat and weak cologne embraced the pink haired man as sweat flew from his head and bear chest as he continued picking up the pace he's set for himself.

A few moments of silence continued before he started murmuring to himself

"damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" just as he screamed the last word he landed an especially hard blow making the bag fall off of its hung place and snap at its center causing the sand inside of it to pool out in a puddle beneath said bag.

A few lingering moments of silence passed before the sound of a door opening drew his attention from the bag to the door. Natsu watched as Gray, Erza, Laxus, Mira and Levy walked into the room.

Natsu turned back away from the small group to look back at the fallen boxing bag before speaking, his voice low "what do you want?"

"what was that about?"

"what was what?"

"about what happened upstairs"

"do you really want to know?" Natsu looked up at the small group and watched as they all nodded. Natsu walked to the side of the room where his discarded shirt laid on the floor.

"go gather everyone and meet me in front of my office in 15 minutes. I'm gonna have a shower before I speak to you all" Natsu didn't wait for their answer as he walked passed them and out the door before he proceeded to go up to his bedroom and softly closing the door behind in as he entered.

He slowly stripped himself as he walked sagely to his joint bathroom before he proceeded to turn on the hot water on full blast and just stand under the stream with his head tilted upwards and his eyes closed.

Natsu relieved in the water as it boiled his skin and ran down his body giving off a burning sensation. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Gildarts's voice.

"so you're gonna tell them?"

"why not? I didn't think things through and they arrived when we were talking about it"

". . ."

"why didn't you tell your parents and Metalicana?"

"'cause I had to come up with a strategy beforehand. I can't just call them and tell them that their best friend's daughter is miraculously alive and is being tracked by enemy gangs. I bet'chya she didn't even know her parents were involved in gangs"

"you're right. I don't blame you for your actions, if I were you I'd probably do the same" Gildarts and Natsu let out small chuckles before Natsu spoke in a joking manner

"so~ are you gonna get out or are ya gonna continue checking me out hmm~" Gildarts let out a loud laugh before he walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom to prepare him some clothes.

Natsu quickly washed his body before rinsing himself and exiting with a towel hung low on his hips. Seeing that Gildarts wasn't there, he quickly dried himself before getting dressed and exiting the room, making his way towards Lucy's door where he heard small chatter before he knocked.

"Lucy? Mum? i'm explaining the situation to the students. . . if you want to join or ask me questions just go down to my study. That's where I'm explaining things" Natsu swiftly turned and headed down the hall before he turned down the stairs and headed to said room.

[with Lucy; after she ran upstairs]

After bursting into the room and slamming the door shut, Lucy leaned against said door before she slid down and burst into tears, the sound of her sobs seeming loud as they echoed of the walls of her room.

She continued sobbing before there was a small, almost hesitant knock on the door, causing her to momentarily stop sobbing. There was a stretch of silence before she heard Grandeny's voice on the other side.

"lucy, sweetie, please . . . can you let me in so I can explain everything to you?" Lucy stayed silent before she heard what sounded like a head banging against the door and someone sliding down. "sweetie . . . I promise you . . . I **promised Layla** . . . that if anything ha-happened to you . . . I would protect you . . . even if it meant giving my life to do so" Lucy waited for exactly 3 seconds before she got up to open the door.

Just as she opened the door she was meet with Grandeny shedding tears while kneeling on the floor. Grandeny looked up as Lucy opened the door before standing up and giving the blonde a tight hug.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm so, so, so sorry" Lucy stayed silent before she backed up a bit causing Grandeny to let her go. Lucy gestured with her head to enter the room. The blue haired woman smiled gently before she entered and closed the door behind her and slowly dragged Lucy to the bed.

"what do you want to know?"

"how does Natsu know who my parents are?" Grandeny sighed

"your parents, Jude and Layla, were more involved in gangs than you think"

"how?"

"Layla use to be a part of Dragons Empire and was my husband's best friend. They did everything together. Jobs, missions, work, even painting the house and car trips"

"so how was my dad involved?"

"Igneel and Layla had a mission" Lucy gave a confused look.

"mission?" Grandeny nodded

"yes. They had a mission. The mission was for them to protect a man who was working on building a railway company. The man was your father. The reason was because many gangs wanted to use him to create an alliance so that they can get a large income of money for them to use"

"so mum and Igneel had to protect dad?"

"yes. Anything else you want to know?" Lucy shock her head before she stood up. Just as she was about to speak, there was a knock at her door.

"Lucy? Mum? i'm explaining the situation to the students. . . if you want to join or ask me questions just go down to my study. That's where I'm explaining things" Lucy looked at Grandeny just as she heard him walk away from the door and down the hallway.

Grandeny laughed "well! Go on! I know that there are more questions you want to ask but I'm not the one with all the answers" Lucy smiled before she opened the door and ran down the hall.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Review~**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE - NOT A CHAPTER

Hi guys, sorry this isn't an update. I've meant to update this story a WHOLE while ago but go caught up in school and family problems. I've reviewed this story and am planing a rewrite in the future but since I haven't been into Fairy Tail lately I've been struggling to actually make this happen.

I'm so sorry to the people who have followed and Favorited this story in hopes it would update but I'm gonna leave this story up until and after I start and post the rewritten version when I get to it. If you have any questions feel free to PM (private message for those who're new to ) me or leave a review so I know where you stand on this.

Thank you for understanding and sorry for such a late authors note. Again, feel free to send a message for any questions.


End file.
